a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular velocity control apparatus for automatically controlling a vehicular velocity to follow up a preceding vehicle which is running ahead of the vehicle at a target inter-vehicle distance.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First (unexamined) Publication No. Heisei 8-169252 published on Jul. 2, 1996 exemplifies a previously proposed vehicular velocity control apparatus.
In the previously proposed vehicular velocity control apparatus, a negative driving force is developed through an automatic brake system in order to make a vehicular velocity substantially equal to the target value.